Warning! Rangiku's Cooking
by WebSurfer263
Summary: It's an off day in the Soul Society and Rangiku is going to try to cook. Good thing that her fellow lieutenants are such willing volunteers!


**Hey this is my first ever Bleach fanfic, I hope you like it! This one-shot is for was purely made for fun and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!**

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It was a free day in all of the Soul Society and everyone had the day off. The lieutenants, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Shuhei Hisagi, Yachiru Kusajishi and Rukia Kuchiki were all gathered into Rangiku Matsumoto's humble home. They were each seated on the floor with mats waiting patiently for their fellow female shinigami. The apartment was awkwardly silent as Yachiru, almost literally shoveled, spoonful after spoonful of strawberry ice cream into her mouth. All the shinigami watched, mouths gaping, at the pink haired shinigami as she scooped out the last bit of the frozen treat from the, used to be full, tub of ice cream.

As Yachiru finished Shuhei spoke," How did she-" " Do that?" Izuru finished. Rukia just shook her head and said," I think the more important question is how did she get that?" They all looked in confusion at the girl until Renji spoke up. " Now that you mention it, it is against the rules to bring items from the living world. So how did you get that, Yachiru?" She looked up in from licking her hands clean and stated," Oh, Kenny-chan gave this to me because it's my birthday tomorrow! Oops, he told me not to tell anybody, but you won't tell Kenny. Will you?" The lieutenants hastily shook their heads. " No, no of course not!" Rukia said waving her hands.

" Thank you guys for coming." Rangiku said bursting into the room and brushing her hair. " Yeah, whatever, but do you mind telling us why we're here?" Renji snorted. " Oh yeah, you all know what 'cooking' is right?" They nodded their heads. " Well I asked head captain and he said I could try it." " And that explains why we're here. How?" Shuhei stated. " Duh, you all are going to taste test it." She said facepalming.

They all groaned in response and started saying random excuses to leave, like " What if you accidentally give us food poisoning?" or " What if you give us something raw?" Until Rangiku settled her palm on the hilt of her zanpakuto. The entire room went silent. " Good, now wait a minute while I get you your food." She exited the room and the shinigami let out a long held breath. " Wow she's kinda scary sometimes." Yachiru said breaking the silence. Izuru nodded his head in agreement and fingered the hilt of his zanpakuto. " Ummm, Izuru you can let go of your weapon now." Rukia stated in hesitation. He hummed in response and place his hand in his lap. The room returned to its quiet state.

" Here we are!" Rangiku yelled, carrying a tray with 5 bowls of soup balance atop. She carefully placed each one in front of the lieutenants and sat down patiently and smiled. It was quiet for a minute while the shinigami studied their bowl of soup. Until…" Well, lets get this over with." Renji said with a sigh and picked up a spoon. Everyone else in the room watched with interest as Renji dipped the spoon in the broth, brought it to eye level, stared at it, brought it his lips and swallowed.

Nothing happened until he made a slight noise. It almost sounded like he was choking. The noise continued until Renji cleared his throat.

" So how is it?" Rangiku asked with excitement. Renji looked up from the floor that he didn't know was staring at. " Well… it was... something." He said rubbing his throat. " And?" Yachiru said waiting. " And will Shuhei please hand over the waste basket." He said looking down again. " Okay?" Shuhei answered and passed the basket over to Renji, who looked down in it for a few seconds. " So what are you going to do with that?" Rukia asked pointing to the basket. " First of all, this." He stated as he poured the rest of the soup in basket. " Then, this." He shoved his hand in his mouth searching for his gag reflex. " Why are you doing that." Izuru asked. Renji removed the hand from his mouth and replied saying," That tasted so bad that I'm pretty sure my stomach can't digest this. So I'm throwing it up." And with that he shoved his hand back in his mouth, found his gag reflex, and puked into the basket.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **Well did you like it? If you did make sure to review and sorry if the characters are OC. Farewell,**

 _ **WebSurfer263**_


End file.
